shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Piergiorgio Bellugi
Popularly referred to as simply Pier, Piergiorgio Bellugi is a ten-year-old imp who hails from one of the darkest caverns of Nal-mosiq. After being forever exiled from the depths for being the quarry of a Deathsire of all things, he decided to embark on a Musha Shugyō which round up taking him throughout the entirety of the R'lyehian Lagoon. After the events of the Spartiate Mini-Arc, he is recruited into the Pop Band Pirates as their shipwright and guide to an obscure exit out of the R'lyehian Lagoon. It should be noted that, thanks to the combine efforts of Dominique Lazard and Ignis D. Riku, Pier manages to flat-out CANCEL his "inevitable" fate as a Gargarean. Whether or not this makes him an immortal, is completely unknown. Personality Technically, Pier is the youngest member of the Pop Band Pirates. Yet in spite of this technicality, Pier is the Pop Band Pirates' most mature member. Pier tends to see things from a "big picture" perspective. As a result of such; he is an active, long-term planner. And as a consequence of that, Pier has developed a number of habits which define his interactions with others. : In order to befriend those whom could one day be an asset to him, Pier has made a habit of being somewhat kind. He humors even the zaniest of antics whenever he considers it to be acceptable for him to do so. He'll offer assistance without expectation of repayment, but only if he feels that his assistance would make a difference in the matter. And he is commonly generous. Though it should be noted that Pier's generosity only lasts as long as it is a practical course of action. It should also be noted that such behavior from Pier will not be experienced by Pier's enemies. To his enemies, Pier is nothing but a predator with its eyes on the prey. : Pier has made a habit of being inordinately observant. He takes notice of anything and everything within the range of any of his senses. Of course, Pier also goes through the trouble of analyzing what he has taken notice of. And whenever Pier fails to discern the purpose of something, he tends to ask someone else about it. As a result, Pier tends to come off as a Curious George. Instead of as the paranoid indivdiual he actually is. Another important aspect of Pier is his complete lack of sexuality. This isn't because he is chaste or anything like that. But rather because sexuality is simply incomprehensible to a Gargarean such as himself. Thus he is devoid of the perversity that Thoosa, Mary, and Riku just love to indulge in. Pier is always confused by their behavior when it comes down to this. Lastly, like all Gargareans, Pier has a natural talent for reverse engineering a certain something. Pier's talent is in reverse engineering ships. And he can do so with little to no effort. As a result of such, Pier makes an excellent shipwright as a result of naught but his talent alone. Though it should be noted that Pier lacks the creativity that is in the arsenal of many other shipwrights. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities'' When it comes to physical prowess, none of the other members of the Pop Band Pirates have any chance of competing with Pier. Because he is a devoted martial artist without any other discipline to distract him, Pier is leagues ahead of his companions in terms of raw skill. And his Gargarean ability to heal from just about any injury allows him to train a lot harder than the others. 'Strength' Pier's brute strength is always a sight to behold. Not only because of his childish body, but also because of the sheer immensity of it. For he has been known to overpower even the largest of humans and even some of the smaller giants. 'Speed' Without a shadow of a doubt, Pier is the fastest member of the Pop Band Pirates. His speed is to point where he has become desensitized to it. While most would consider the likes of Soru to be amazing, Pier isn't even capable of seeing it as anything other than subpar. To Pier, a Soru is nothing but a light jog at the most. It's not even a warm up for him to be truthful. In order for most to rise to the level of speed that Pier operates on, they'd need the power of a Devil Fruit. 'Durability and Endurance' As a Gargarean, Pier is durable and enduring by default. His body is as tough as they come. And even when you do damage him it isn't likely to faze him. Those few that have managed to bring down Pier are often enraged when they discover that the massive amount of damage they inflicted upon him were only enough to knock him out. Not kill him. ''Martial Arts'' Jitabata to Kiai - Struggle and Fighting Spirit - Named after the stereotypical behavior of its practitioners, is a form of martial arts which was painstakingly developed by gremlins during the Void Century as a means of defending Yijiru from the tyranny of the World Government. Due to the fact that the average gremlin is more defensively territorial than outright aggressive, a supermajority of its maneuvers are far more debilitating than they are lethally dangerous. Unknowingly to the gremins, its name is a pun on the idiom kicking (jitabata) and screaming (kiai). : Funsai - Pulverization - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner pinches his or her target with enough vigor to damage nerves situated upon the locations that were pinched. In the hands of a skillful practitioner, this maneuver can be utilized to temporarily numb the entirety of a limb. Though this maneuver may render an individual incapable of feeling his or her limb, it does not render an individual incapable of using his or her limb. Fortunately most individuals are incapable of effectively utilizing their limbs without some form of sensation to inform them of the limbs' status. : Furikiru - To Shake Free From - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner induces any of his or her limbs into shivering with the ferocity of an earthquake and then strikes his or her target with his or her shivering limb, resulting in the transfer of a powerful vibration which will literally shake a ligament and or a tendon apart if the practitioner had managed to strike his or her target in a manner which directly transfered the vibration to the ligament and or tendon. :: Mason - Wear and Tear - Is advanced maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner induces the both of his or her hands into shivering with the ferocity of an earthquake while he or she rapidly slides the palms of his or her hands across the surface of his or her target, gradually eroding his or her target with friction as a result. Though it is possible for this maneuver to be utilized against a living being, most practitioners prefer not to in order to avoid literally bloodying their hands. : Dakkyuu - Dislocation - Is a basic maneuver within Jitabata to Kiai where the practitioner utilizes a well-aimed and perfectly angled palm strike to instantaneously subject his or her target to a joint dislocation. Though it may seem to be the simplest of Jitabata to Kiai's basic maneuvers, it is actually the most difficult to perform. History WIP... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates